Wilf
by Waiting-for-a-mad-man-in-221b
Summary: I wrote this a while ago when Charlieissocoollike announced he and Nerimon were getting a new flatmate. Alex hates dog. Despises them, and then Charlie brings one home...


His alarm went off at 6 am. He didn't want Alex to be awake when he left. He'd had this plan for weeks, he'd already bought it, and he was just waiting for it to be old enough to take home. Alex was going to hate him, but Charlie thought this would be good for him. Hopefully he would get over his fear of dogs.

Charlie got dressed, grabbed an apple and left a note on the fridge. Not giving any clues as to where he went, just so Alex wouldn't think he'd been abducted, because let's face it, Charlie didn't get up before 8 am. Ever.

Charlie got on the tube and sat patiently as he waited for his stop even though he was filled with excitement. He arrived at the breeders right on time for their appointment. Charlie shook the man's hand and they went to see Charlie and Alex's future puppy.

"So this is the one right?" The man, Charlie didn't remember his name from the last time he'd been there about three weeks ago, asked. He looked at the puppy. "Yeah that's him!" You couldn't miss him, dark brown fur with grey and tan in places with blue eyes; the German shepherd puppy was beautiful: and the only one in litter of its kind.

The breeder picked up the puppy handing it to Charlie. He held it like a baby, and the puppy snuggled right into the soft fabric of his light blue sweatshirt. In a few seconds the shepherd was asleep in his arms, snoring slightly. Charlie filled out paper work, and was given instructions on how to take care of the pup. He was given a list of items he might want to buy. It was still early so Charlie decided to go to the pet store before he brought the puppy to show Alex.

Charlie went a little overboard at the pet shop. He bought the dog a collar, and leash of course. Food, a bed, more toys than any dog could ever need. And of course food bowls and treats. He even bought a book on how to house train the dog. And by the time he's picked out everything and the new dog had peed a few times in the store, it was almost noon.

The dog trots beside Charlie on the leash, and they make their way to the tube that will lead the dog to his new home. Charlie puts all of the stuff he bought under his seat and puts the puppy on his lap.

"What a cute dog!" A woman across from him exclaims. "What's his name?" She asks standing up to come over and pet the pooch.

"Oh… um…thank you." Charlie says shyly. " He doesn't actually have a name yet. He's a surprise for my friend; well he's mine too. I suppose I should let him help with the name." The woman still petting the puppy looks to Charlie.

"That's really sweet of you to surprise you friend with a dog!"

"No not really! He hates dogs. This is actually to get him to try to overcome his fear. I'm actually starting to feel bad about it. He really hates dogs."

"I don't see how anyone could hate this little sweetie!" The puppy rolls over in Charlie lap exposing his belly to the woman, to be scratched.

"Yeah you don't know Alex." Charlie laughed. An announcement is made for the next stop and the woman listens intently.

"Well this is my stop! But good luck with your friend!"

"Oh thank you! Have a nice day." Charlie says.

"You too!" She walks over to the doors and waits for them to open, and waves goodbye as she steps onto the platform. Charlie is excited about showing Alex the new dog, but the more he thinks about it the worse he feels.

He's feeling kind of terrible, and yet totally excited by the time he gets home. He walks up to the front door and puts all of the dog's stuff by the door. He picks up the puppy and walks into the house.

"Alex you home?" He calls loudly.

"Yeah mate, I'm in the office. Where were you so early?" He questions.

"Oh just out." He says walking into the office. Alex looks at his computer screen. Not paying attention to Charlie as he walks in with the pup.

"I guess this won't be too bad, if you're just going to ignore him then." Charlie says, making Alex look up and notice the bundle in his arms.

"Charlie why is that thing in the office." Alex's face is whiter than normal and he lifts his feet off of the ground and places them on the chair as if he's afraid the dog will escape from the other boy's arms and attack his ankles. He's truly frightened. But Charlie's not going to let Alex see that he feels bad about it, Alex needs to get over this irrational fear.

"Alex you can't tell me your afraid of him? Look at this face!" Charlie lifts the sleepy dog out in front of him. The dog blinks a few times and then sneezes. He wiggles around in Charlie's hands wanting to be put down. Charlie bends over and places him on the ground where he proceeds to go around in circles until he settles down in a little ball and goes to sleep.

"You can't tell me that wasn't adorable, mate." Alex stares at the dog, waiting for it to do something bad so he can have it kicked out.

"Charlie you know I hate dogs." Still perched on his chair Alex slowly lowers one foot down, and gently places it on the floor. When the dog doesn't react he does the same with the other foot. He gets up slowly and stops a few feet shy from the puppy.

"What's his name?" Alex asks inching closer and closer.

"He doesn't have one. I thought we could pick one together." Charlie says sinking next to the dog, and petting him gently, showing Alex how nice he is. "You know I picked a German shepherd because they're good with kids, so it'd be a good dog to start you off with. Plus they're very intelligent, and loyal." Charlie, always with his facts, informs Alex on all of the selling points of keeping this dog.

Alex joins Charlie on the floor a few inches from the slumbering pup. He reaches his hand out and does a sort of test stroke to see if it will attack. When it doesn't he strokes the dog again, and again. And soon the dog wakes up, and Alex looks frightened at first but he warms up to the dog. After about an hour he takes the dog that he's tuckered out from playing fetch with, into his arms and holds him while he takes another nap.

"What about Wilf?" Alex asks as he sets the dog into the bed that Charlie has set up for him in the office.

"Wilf?" Charlie questions.

"Yeah you know like Wilfred from Doctor Who, but Wilfred is not a good name for a dog, so Wilf!"

"Yeah Wilf I like it! We'll have to get his tags tomorrow, and his shots too. So you like him then?"

"Yeah… I mean I guess so. I'm not saying that I like any other dogs. Just Wilf." "Well at least you're on the right track. I'm glad you like him, because I fell in love with him and I'd probably have to kick you out if you didn't." Charlie laughs and Alex throws a pillow at his head. The ruckus wakes Wilf up and he stumbles over to the couch where Charlie and Alex sit. He has to stretch to put his paws on the couch cushion. Charlie pulls him up onto his lap, and Wilf wanders to the middle of the couch between the two of them and puts his head on Alex's lap. Alex smiles.

"I love not being afraid of him! It's so freeing!"

"I told you, you needed to get over your fear, and now when you see a dog walking down the street you won't have to cross over to the other side." Charlie taunts.

"Yeah I guess I won't. Thanks Charlie." He says sincerely.

"No problem mate." He says smiling at Alex, proud of him for conquering his fears, and ecstatic that he likes the sweet German shepherd pup that lays between them.


End file.
